You know I'm not her
by Saphire-Moon
Summary: “Shikamaru repeat it.” She said sternly. “I want to make sure you know its me. And not her.” Her voice was harsh as she looked up at him. “You do know I am not her, right? I mean we are both blondes and lou” He cut her off in a kiss. Shikax OneShot R


**You know I'm not her  
By, Saph**

Her eyes widen she couldn't believe his words. "Wh-what did you just say?" His rough hand brushed her blonde hair out of her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek. His lips turned into a tiny smirk as he looked at her wide eyes.

"Too troublesome," His smirk widened a little as he refused to repeat the words that had left the blonde confused. Her hand reached up and pulled it off her cheek. Her fingers lingered in his hand before she snatched them out.

"Shikamaru repeat it." She said sternly. "I want to make sure you know its me. And not her." Her voice was stern as she looked up at him. "You do know I am not her, right? I mean we are both blondes and lou-" He cut her off as his lips captured hers in a kiss.

Her mind was whipped blank for a moment as a result from the intoxicating kiss but quickly her hands snapped up and pushed against his hard chest so he was forced to stop. Shikamaru tilted his head looking at her questioningly.

"Shikamaru stop it, just say it again. I need to know. Do you know I am not her" She turned around, her back to him not liking the game he was trying to play with her. Her arms wrapped around her middle looking up at the clouds that he found so interesting.

Shikamaru sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. His head fell into the crook of her shoulder and his hair that was up in a ponytail tickled her cheek. Her body tensed and his grip on her waist tightened.

"Shika…" She murmured.

"She's bossy and loud," He said as he lifted his head and rested his chin on her shoulder. Though she suddenly pushed away from him her head bowed and her arms still hugging her middle roughly.

"I'm bossy and loud."

Shikamaru chuckled and the blonde quickly wheeled around to him and flashed him a questioning look. Which made his smile brighter. "Yes I know you are and it's so cute it's troublesome"

"So you what? You aren't helping yourself here, you still haven't told me if you know I'm not her"

His arm suddenly snaked around her waist and pulled her against his chest. "She's also blonde"

Her jaw dropped and she pouted. "So am I, do you have something against blondes?"

Shikamaru chuckled and placed his head on the crook of her neck and shook his head back and for the taking in the smell of her blonde locks. "You're hair is hard to resist"

That was it she couldn't take it any longer she pulled away and huff and walked away. She walked to the edge of the field they had been standing in and leaned against a tree, hugging her middle again. He didn't know how much it was hurting her that he wouldn't be more serious about this. She had accepted that he liked her and was trying to cope with it. For so long she thought it wasn't going to be her. And now he was acting like it was, but she was almost positive he was confusing her for her.

Shikamaru watched her as she leaned against the tree and slowly his feet followed her but he stopped in his tracks as she opened her mouth. "You're not choosing me because I'm here and she isn't, right? You're not choosing me because I'm close second to her, because I'm like her?"

Shikamaru frowned at that comment instead of chuckling. He didn't like the mind she was in it was a troublesome. He finished walking over to her and then firmly wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her away from the tree. "It's not her, you're the one who intoxicates my mind." His head lowered down towards her, but instead of capturing her lips he whispered hoarsely against her lips. "I love you" He lowered his and gave her a small kiss. "Ino" He said into her lips and deepened the kiss.

* * *

**My last fic was stained with angst, so now for ShikaIno fluff. Oh well I hadn't planned for it to be like this but it sort of happened because I had realized that Ino and Temari are really ALOT alike... Please don't flame because you're a ShikaTema fan and I'm a ShikaIno fan. ****Oh yes it's short I'm sorry… But it was just a quick thing of fluff**


End file.
